The games we play
by Pryzeofsin
Summary: Sorry, i suck at titles. Im open for suggestions... This is not your typical Aurikku. Not really any romance yet . Set after x2 Auron is back and has become Rikku's midnight creeper, but she's confused and hurt... Just read it... its good I promise.
1. Chapter 1

I turn and press my back to the cool tile wall and let the shower wash over my head down to my toes. I can see that my skin is turning red and pruney, and my attempt at purifying myself in scalding water and lots of soap is failing. I knew it would, it never works. I still feel dirty, I still feel used, and I swear I can still smell him on me...

The familiar scent of exotic spice, smoke and sake haunts me even after he has long since left me. I can still taste him in my mouth, and feel his hands on every part of my body.

I slam the knob to the shower in anger and throw open the curtain. I stomp out into my tub and into my bedroom, not even bothering to towel off. The air is cold on my wet skin, but I'm too distracted to notice. I stare down at the offending crime scene in front of me... my bed.

The bottom sheet has come undone from one of the top corners and the burnt orange comforter is tangled and twisted into knots with the baby blue top sheet. This would be the only evidence of the events that took place here last night, for he never leave any remnants of himself behind.

I want to throw myself on the bed and feel for anything that would remind me of him, the warmth of his body, the scent of him left behind, the feel of the carnal pleasures he never fails to give me... but I don't. \

This has got to stop.

I lift the bottom sheet off the bed and rip everything off the bed in a fit of angst and rage, and only when every tainted object has been thrown to the floor, do I allow myself to lay myself on the bed. I stare up at the ceiling above me and try to hypnotize the thought of him out of my head by starting at the lazily rotating ceiling fan.

It of course does not work either. I can never get him out of my mind. Even in the week or so after one of our random rendezvous, I would give up on any chance on seeing him again and be ready to accept the fact that he has forgotten about me, and then he'll show up. Usually slightly drunk, and always himself, he knocks on my door, or more recently he somehow is able to get into my apartment without anyone's help, and he will proceed to, for lack of a better phrase, rock my world. He never says a word other than to order me to do something dirty, but in the silent moments after our trysts he always wraps his arms around me and holds me tight against him until I fall asleep.

And, as always, when I wake, even in the still dim hours of the morning, he is gone.

I shiver as I lie naked on the stripped bed and curl up into a ball and close my eyes. Thoughts of the first time he graced my door step flood back to me.

That day the whole gang was together. Blitz ball always brought every one together, even after SIN was defeated. I of course, now play for the AlBhed Phyces and Yuna and the rest of the bunch

always came out to watch, even Auron...

Him and I never had much interaction since he, like Tidus, washed up on the beach of Besaid from the farplane, with no explanation other than, "They said it was only fair..."

Other than our light bickering, and me and Tidus making fun of him for always being such a spoil sport, our conversations were limited to him giving me orders and to chastise me for being childish. That day was no different.

The team had lost, but everyone was in good spirits. As usual we all met up at a small pub not too far from where I lived in Luca to wind down and get drunk on spiced beer and of course Sake. Even Lulu and Wakka came out, having a baby sitter for the night, and Tidus had coerced Auron to attend under the stipulations that Tidus would need someone to take care of Yuna when he was too shit faced to take care of even himself...

As usual Auron perched himself in a corner booth and stayed out of any human interaction other than to grumble something incoherent when Tidus started showing his ass (Tidus could not hold his alcohol very well).

Something was slightly off though. I swore I could feel him looking at me, but when I would glance his way, his eyes would be closed and partially hidden by his sunglasses perched on the end of his nose.

Gippal had been flirting mercilessly with me all night as we sat at the bar, but it was harmless... We both knew that him and I were too much alike to be compatible, plus the fact that if my father ever happened to find out, Gippal would die painfully. My dad didn't like any guy that tried to get with me on general principals, but my dad hated Gippal with an extra passion for some reason we could never discern. It had been like that since we were kids.

In any case, it was noticeable to anyone (sober) that Gippal and I were flirting extra hard tonight, right down to the way his hand would "accidentally" brush up my thigh or when I would lean

into him and whisper stupid gibberish into his ear.

As the night wound down, Tidus had been carried out and to the Celsius by Wakka and one of the other Blitzers from my team, and Yuna was leaning heavily on Paine eyes half closed. Gippal had left not too long before back to Djose and I politely declined his invitation to "take the party back to his place." I sat there making small talk with Lulu, with Yuna chiming in at random intervals with incoherent mumbling about something or other.

Auron came over to our table, "You should probably get Yuna back to the ship and home" He said to no one inparticular.

Lulu nodded, "Yes, I agree, I believe the night has come to a close..."

Paine stood up and grabbed Yuna's arm before she could fall over in the booth. I giggled, "do you want some help getting the high priestess back to the ship."

Paine shook her head, "I think me and Lu can handle it..."

Lulu leaned down in front of Yuna, who wasn't so much drunk, as she was sleepy, "Yuna it's time to go home, can you stand and walk on your own."

Yuna nodded and stood up using Paine's arm as an anchor. Lulu caught her around the waist and helped her stabilize her.

Yuna looked at me and smiled sheepishly, "Come visit soon, okay Rikku?"

I smiled back and nodded, "Sure thing!"

And with that they left, leaving me sitting there staring at my almost empty glass of spice beer and Auron still standing there.

I could feel him shift next to me and glance my way, "Do you need assistance in getting home?"

I looked up at him and thought a moment, "Uh, no... I should be okay. My place isn't too far."

"Are you sure? It is late and you should not be alone on the streets, there are many men who would take advantage of a beautiful girl walking home alone half drunk."

I don't know why the next words came out of my mouth, "Like you?" I said smiling. Sure I had always had a crush on Auron... I mean who wouldn't! Look at him, all muscle with eyes that seemed to pierce stone.

I swear he blushed, "Rikku..." he started

I stood up, "I'll be okay Auron, I'm a big girl, and I've dealt with much worse things than horny old men looking for a piece of something young..." I said patting my sides where I kept my blades still.

Auron let put his distinct, "Humph." and began walking towards the door.

"Thank you though!" I called after him.

He stopped and turned his head giving me a slight nod and continued out the door.

I stood there for a moment chewing on my lip and looked around, the place was pretty much empty with the exception of a few regulars still at the bar watching the sphere.

I let out a sigh and figured it best I get home as well. Auron was right, I shouldn't be alone walking the streets at night. As I stepped onto the street I looked around. Auron was no where to be found and the streets were pretty much empty.

I began my short trek home, and as I predicted, got there without event.

I didn't even bother turning on any lights, the dim light from the fish tank was enough to light the way though my apartment and to my bedroom. I unhooked my utility belt with my blades and let it fall to the floor just before my knees hit the edge of the bed. I threw myself down on the mattress and wrapped myself up tight in the comforter. Somewhere along the line I managed to kick off my shoes and shed myself of my skirt, leaving me only in my bikini top and bottoms...

I don't know how long I laid there, but right as I was on the edge of sleep where your dreaming, and you know your dreaming, I was shocked out of the haze by a loud knock on my front door.

"Go away..." I mumbled rolling over and snuggling down further into the blankets.

It was a few more moments of silence, and the knock was louder this time.

I growled and threw the blankets off of me and stomped out of my bedroom though the living room to the front door. I stopped with my hand on the door knob realizing that I wasn't really properly dressed to open the door to confront my annoying visitor. The knock came again, and I didn't care, I just wanted to get rid of whoever was on the other side of that door.

I threw open the door and it hit the wall with a loud thud. I didn't even care if it left a hole, "What the hell do yo-" I stopped mid sentence when I saw it was Auron.

We both stood there for a moment, me in confusion and Auron, stoic as usual, but I could feel his eyes. Granted I was in fact half naked there in front of him, but I was suddenly very insecure.

"Uh...Auron what are-" I was stopped mid sentence again as Auron shoved me into the house slamming the door behind him and slamming me into the wall next to us. My heart was racing and I didn't know what to do, I couldn't tell if I was scared or excited.

He stared down at me with a look in his eye I had never seen before, at least not directed at me... Something between rage and lust and everything in between.

He growled, "Not safe with me..." He said almost too quietly for me to even hear, and he slammed his lips down on mine. I could taste the Sake on his tongue as he forced himself into my mouth. I didn't fight back, but I didn't move. I was shocked beyond all reasoning and was afraid that if I moved he would stop.

He pushed me harder into the wall coercing me into making some sort of move. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself tighter against him. I pressed myself into the hard lines of his body and I could feel him pressing against my thigh. I moaned in the kiss. I wasn't a virgin by any means, but it had been a long time since I had been with another guy and it was never like this. I never imagined that someone could ignite a fire like this within me.

His hands ran down my sides and around the curve of my butt. I let him lift me up and I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him closer to my fire. I moaned again as I could feel him solidly pressed against my core.

He pulled away from the kiss finally and nipped at my lip as he did so. I groaned wanting more, afraid that he was going to stop and disappear, "Bedroom?" Was all he said.

I pointed to hall way on the other side of the living room, "last door on the left..." I replied breathlessly. His lips found my neck as he began to devour me nipping and sucking in all the right places to make me cry out. Still somehow he managed to carry me to the bedroom and throw me on the bed without looking up.

I felt like I was going crazy. All inhibitions were out the window, and there was no thought on my mind other than him and I and what he was doing to me and what he was about to do to me. I laid there waiting for him to join me. At some point when I was lost in though he had completely undressed. I laid there speechless as he stood over me. Gone were all the clothes and things he used to hide himself from the rest of the world, and all that was left was a beautiful, beautiful man who wanted to do dirty things to me. I reached down to untie my bikini bottoms, but he grabbed my hands and pinned them over my head. I wiggled my hips into him urging him to go faster, but he growled and pressed his lips against me... It was silent warning that he was in control... I think that excited me more than anything.

As the night pressed on, over and over again I was pulled into the fire with him. Only when we both were exhausted and couldn't move did we fall to the bed, breathing heavily still wrapped in each other. I closed my eyes with a smile on my face and that was the last thing I remembered.

When I woke the next morning, I was shivering. I rolled over looking for his warmth, but he was gone. The only indication that it was not a dream was the soreness between my legs and the various bruises on my body. I must have laid there for hours replaying the entire night in my head. How did that even happen! What did it mean? I was so confused...

I didn't see him or hear anything from him for a week. It was only because I went to Besaid that I finally ran into him as he and Tidus were sparring on the beach. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how I felt. My heart was racing, and I guess I was hurt, but I still wanted him. I wanted him to see me and take me right there in the sand, I didn't care who saw.

When he finally did see me, it was nothing out of the ordinary. He looked at me for a moment and then turned and walked away. I didn't know what to do. What was I suppose to say to him? Did he even remember that night? Was he that drunk? He didn't even say hello.

The rest of that day and on into the evening I was extremely uncomfortable around him. I didn't even want to be on the same island with him, much less the same hut. As we all sat there eating dinner in Yuna and Tidus' hut everyone else was normal. Yuna and Lulu both had questioned me about my abnormally quite deminor that evening, but I claimed I didn't know what they were talking about while purposely avoiding Auron's gaze.

After dinner I left. I opted to take a ferry back to Luca instead of the Celsius. I needed some time to think on things and the cool sea breeze was sure to do me some good. Plus, by the time I got home I knew that I would be exhausted. I could do right to sleep instead of tossing and turning and dwelling on the days events.

Oh boy how I was wrong.

Almost as soon as my head hit the pillow there was a loud knock on the front door. I threw the pillow over my head and growled. Who did he think he was! The knock came again. I continued to lay there, hoping that he would just go away... But there was a part of me... In fact, it was actually most of me... wanted to go to the door and let him have his way with me over and over, just like that first extremely confusing, yet gratifying night.

And that's just what I did...

And that's just the way it has been since that night. It would be weeks without a word, then all of the sudden one night, there he would be.

It was killing me, yet, I don't know what I would do without it at this point. It gives me something to look forward to. I feel more alive when I'm with him, more so thank I ever did on one of my random adventures.

I sigh heavily and lift myself off the bed. I pass up my garment gird for the day and opt to dress myself the old fashioned way. I select something more conservative than my usual thief attire, covering the light fingerprint bruises on my thighs with a pair of tight olive green pants and select a bright yellow tank top to match. I grab my normal scarf to cover the small bite marks on my neck. To accessorize I slip on a pair of olive green arm warmers and black buckle cuffs that fasten over the arm warmers up to my elbow.

To finish it off I grab my utility belt where I keep my Gil and slip on a pair of black buckle up boots. Satisfied that I didn't look like a domestic abuse victim, I leave my hair down letting the waives of beads and braids run down my back.

I decide to treat myself to some shopping, there's nothing like a little retail therapy. Then maybe later I would call Brother and make a trip Home to check up on Pop, and see how all the renovations were going. I could spend a few days out there in Bikanel to take my mind off things. The desert always made me happy... After all it was my natural habitat.

With much resolve I plaster a smile on my face and step outside in the beautiful Luca weather.


	2. Chapter 2

Losing track of time in Bikanel is easy. I always forget myself in the warm sands and dry heat. Being back with the tribe makes me feel more like my old self. They all treat me like the princess I am.

Even with sin gone, there are still some residual prejudices against the AlBhed. Old habits die hard I suppose. After hundreds of years of persecution and hatred against the AlBhed I think people are still a little afraid to accept us. Just like a lot of people still think Machina is bad.

It was kind of ironic that I was completely infatuated with an ex-monk of yevon. Then again, he was never the normal yevonite.

I groan as Auron pops in my head. The entire week I've been here my mind has been wandering back to him. I find myself worrying that he thinks I am ignoring him, or worse, rejecting him. What if he came to my house and knocked and knocked and finally went away thinking I didn't want him anymore. Ugh! Such the case would definitely be the best for my mental well being, but I think I'm finally ready to admit that I'm addicted to that sexy, sexy, wonderful man.

Dammit.

As I pack my few belongings back into my bag, my movements become unconsciously more and more angered. Damn him! If the tournaments didn't start tomorrow I would totally spend another week out here... I don't know what good it would do though... Its not like I can stop thinking about him.

Unfortunately, my dad is read for me to stay here permanently. He's ready for me to settle down and get married and taking over his duties as leader. The thought of all that just made me sick. I definitely I was not ready, nor did I ever think I would be ready. Give the job to someone else.

I was always very proud of the fact that I had made my own life for myself in Luca without the help or influence of my father.

Besides, Marriage was NOT in my agenda anytime soon.

I sigh and slip on my shoes. My brother was already waiting with the Celsius just outside of the encampment to take me and a few other AlBhed to Luca for the Tournaments. I stand up and toss my bag over my shoulder. I almost fall backwards. I giggle a little sheepishly. My bag was a little heavier now than when I first got here. I always came back with more than I come with. More clothes, and trinkets, and of course some really cool things I managed to dig up in the desert. Also, a nice sack full of Gil I managed to sneak off with courtesy of pops.

I hear Brother beckoning me over the ships intercom. Jerk-Face! Always out to embarrass me!

I stomp out my tent and breathe in the warm dry air. It always seemed to smell like salt water, with a faint tint of cinnamon from the Spice Deposits the giant Sand worms left in the deep desert _(Dune reference.. yay!)._

I raise my hand to my forehead to shield my eyes so I can see in the bright sun. In the distance I can see Buddy waiting patiently outside the ship to give Brother the go ahead to take off. I grip my bag tightly and begin to sprint across the sand. Easier said than done. As soon as I read the Celsius, I have barley made it inside before the ramp starts to close and the ship begins lift off. I let out a squeal and hit the cold steel floor hard.

"Meanie!" I screech over the ships engines. I stand up and rub my sore back side and straiten out my rats-nest of hair. Showers were a luxury only afforded in bigger cities like Bevelle and Luca, so whenever I came home from the desert, I usually looked (and smelled) like a half naked street urchin.

I groan and pick up my bag, heaving the heavy thing over my shoulder causing me to almost fall over again. I look up and see Buddy standing on the walkway above me. I grin sheepishly at him and stick out my tongue. He shakes his head and continues inward towards the cockpit.

The trip to Luca is typically a short one, although I think brother had to make a few stops to pick up other people going to Luca for the games. I entertain myself by first kicking the shit out of brother for being such a jerk, then I hit up bar keep for a stout glass of spice beer.

I knock back the first glass in one gulp, then order another to take to my bunk with me. Even though the gullwings aren't together anymore, we all still managed to hang on to our private beds while on the ship.

I sip on this one slowly while I play with the few trinkets and gadgets that I found while out playing in the desert. I lay back on my bed and balance a small cylindrical device on my chest while I look over the various buttons and innards of the device.

I found that I have to keep myself distracted or else I'll start thinking about certain people... and even most of the time, that doesn't work.

The ship hits a rough patch of turbulence and makes a slight free fall before recovering. The combination of spice beer and momentary zero gravity makes my stomach turn in a pukey sort of way. I close my eyes tight and will the head rush to go away.

The next thing I know I open my eyes and everything is silent.

I jump up scattering screws and little pieces of my what-cha-ma-call-it everywhere. I hoist myself up to the window over my bed and see that we've arrived in Luca and by the looks of it, its late in the afternoon already. Holy Chocobos! I guess I was more tired than I thought. I suppose going from the arid environment of the desert to the air conditioned ship put me in a coma. I'm sure the spice beer didn't help any either.

I giggle.

I throw the few things I took out back into my bag, making sure I scour the floor for any screws or little pieces that may have fallen and then hastily make my way off the Celsius.

The entire ship is vacant. M sure the crew (and by crew I mean brother and Buddy) have the intention of staying in Luca for the next few days for the tournaments.

The streets as I walk home are of course more crowded than usual. People from all over Spria still come here twice a year to watch the opening games and the closing tournaments.

I wonder briefly is the Besadian crew is here yet.

I get my answer when I get home and there is a note stuck on my door. At first my hear skips a beat, thinking maybe the note was from Auron, but I realize quickly that its in Yuna's bubbily handwriting, with the "i" in my name dotted with a heart.

I rip the small note off the door, more than slightly disappointed and flip the note open.

_Rikku!_

_ Where the heck are you! No one has heard from you in over a week! We're in Luca for the tournaments staying at the player's dorms. I would much rather be crashing at a friends place though since were gonna be here a few days and all *hint*hint*._

_ Anyways. _

_ Hurry up and come find me! _

_ Love, _

_ Yunie._

I smile at her self invitation and punch in the password on the door to let myself in.

The small apartment is dark compared to the outside and I have to stand in the foyer for a few moments to let my eyes adjust to the dim lighting.

I lay the note Yuna left on the small table next to the vase with the dying flower and hall my stuff to my room. The bedroom is as I left it from my temper tantrum before I left. I groan and decide to ignore it for now. I lug the bag to my bed and unzip it, dumping the entire contents on my bed. I pick a few things out here and there and set aside my new favorite set of clothes.

Its an orange top, similar to the one I wore in the first pilgrimage, however this one is cut off just below my boobies. The brown belts still keep the sides of the shirt together. The skirt is green in color, also with brown belts up the side, needless to say, it shows quite a bit of thigh. I still intend to wear my yellow bikini underneath the ensemble. I found a pair of knee-high brown boots to go with it all. I was damn proud of my new purchase, along with the various other things I brought back from the desert.

I take my new wardrobe into the bathroom with me for a much needed shower.

After my very long shower, I feel much more like myself. Gone is the grit and grime from the desert and in its place is a totally awesome tan! I stick my tongue out at myself in the mirror when I notice my tan lines then shrug. Oh well, no one will really see them except for... DAMNIT!

It had literally been a whole hour since I thought of him!

For a brief moment I consider just staying home and not seeking out Yuna and the others. I'm sure Auron will be with them or lurking somewhere close by, bu I shake it off. NO! I will not let him ruin the rest of my afternoon. Besides, I wanna show off my new sexy outfit, that doubles as a blitz suit. I will make all the boys druel (and by boys, I'm really only thinking of Auron.)

With renewed determination I make sure my hair is perfectly imperfect. I slip on my new boots and grab my utility belt to go around my wait making my outfit whole! I hadn't tried it on in the desert, but it was much better than I would have imagined.

I have to get out to the arena anyways to check in and get the match up lists and practice schedule for the tournament anyways.

First I head to the player dorms to see if Yuna was serious about staying with me. I hoped that she made other arrangements though. I really need a little alone time after my week in the desert. Before I can even get half way there I hear Yuna screaming my name not far behind me.

I turn to see her bouncing towards me. When the heck did she get so hyper! I think sometime in the last two years she and I traded personalities. Me, becoming more stoic and slightly less annoying, and Yuna becoming, well, me! I chuckle. I suppose getting a taste of happiness can do that to a person.

Yuna grew up way too fast. I on the other hand had many lazy childhood days playing in the sand and chasing fiends with Brother and Gippal. Yuna accepted death and loss at an age at which no child should even be considering the subject. She accepted death as soon as she decided to follow in her fathers foot steps and become a summoner. She never had a childhood, which is why I suppose she is now reliving what she never had.

Yuna stopped in front of me bouncing on her heels with Tidus and Lulu and Wakka's first born, Valinda, bringing up the rear. Tidus was out of breath. Valinda pushed his way around Yuna and latched himself onto my leg

"Kuku!" He used his nickname for me.

I smiled and patted his mess or wirey red hair, "He there kiddo, you sure have gotten big!"

He giggled. Honestly, the kid was kinda scary. Bright red hair and huge red eyes, he reminded me of some kind of demon you heard about in stories of ancient spira. Of course, I would never say that out loud.

"Whats up Yuna, babysitting duty?" I asked trying to pry the child from the death grip he had on my leg.

Yuna giggled, "Yeah Lulu and Wakka asked for the day off, and of course I couldn't say no."

Tidus had parked himself on a bench not far from us. Valinda finally relinquished his grip on my leg and ran over and jumped on the unsuspecting blonde. He immediately started pulling Tidus' mess of hair... He really did need a hair cut.

Yuna giggled, "Really, he's been doing all the work." Then she leaned in closer to me, "Honestly, I'm trying to get him use to the idea of having a kid around all the time." She whispered.

I rolled my eyes. They were so in love, it make me sick. No one should be that happy together. Its just not normal! I began to think on my own sad excuse for a love life, but Yuna interrupted.

"So who are you playing first?"

I shrug, "I dunno, I was on my way there now. I've been Home for the last week, So I'm kind of out of the loop."

"Ah-Ha! So that's where you've been for the last week..." Yuna said pointing a finger at me, "Anyone inparticular you've been spending time with!"

I shake my head and hold up my hands defensively, "No! I just needed to get away"...From Auron, I add the last part at the end in my head. Yuna looks as if she doesn't believe me, "I swear!"

"Uh hu, Okay." She says holding up her hands in surrender, "You know though, you really should get a boyfriend... What about Gippal?"

"HAHA" I laugh, "Not in a million years!" Gippal and I had out past together. At one time he was "the one" but now... Yeah, he's little more to me than someone to flirt with when I'm drunk. I know that he wishes there were more to it...

"Why not!" Yuna says putting her hands on her hips.

"Hes a man whore!" I say offended.

"Well maybe you can tame him..." She pouts.

"That man won't ever change. Don't think I haven't tried. I don't have the time nor the patience to try to train him, Someone will end up dead, and it won't be me!"

Yuna shook her head, "Well you need to find someone, I mean you aren't getting any younger." Yuna said sarcastically.

"Have you been talking to my dad or something! Whats with the matchmaker game?" I ask suspiciously.

Yuna shakes her head, "No, I just want you to be happy!"

I shake my head and roll my eyes, "Anyways... I need to get to the lockers to see my schedule."

Yuna nods, "Come find me later! I won't have Valinda and we can go out and do something."

I smile, "There will be plenty of time to get you all liquored up to embarrass yourself. I mean this thing lasts for at least 3 days!"

"Hey," Yuna pouts, "that's not funny. Tidus is the one who always makes an ass of himself, not me."

I smirk, "right, you just fall asleep in strange places..." Yuna giggles.

We say out good bye for now's and Tidus as decided to accompany me to the stadium, giving Yuna the excuse that he wanted to double check his schedule, buy I could tell he wanted away from the Demon child.

We walk in silence, but I got the impressions that he wanted to say something to me...

Finally he did..

"Is there something going on with you and Auron?" I almost trip over a bench. Holy shit, that came out of nowhere.

"Excuse me?" I stopped.

He turns around and laughs, "I mean I'm just curious." He continues walking.

I run a few steps to catch up to him, "Why would you be curious about something like that!" No on has even seen me and Auron together alone in public, much less actually speak to each other in a manner that would give off the impression that we were anything more than friends... Not even friend, more like acquaintances!

Tidus scratched the back of his head in that very Tidus sort of way, "He asked about you, while you were gone, Ya know?"

"Do wha?" I was genuinely surprised.

"Yeah." he shoved his hands in his pockets as we continued to walk at a steady pace, "He asked if I knew where you had gone and if you were alright."

"How did he know I was gone." I asked but I already knew the answer.

"I dunno. I just told him the last I had heard from Yuna, you were probably in Bikanel. "

What did it mean? Was he actually worried about me or was he just drunk and horny... Probably the latter of the two.

I shrugged, "I have no clue, maybe he wanted to yell at me about something..."

"Yeah that was probably it." Tidus confirmed.

We had finally made it to the locker rooms and him and I went our separate ways. Apparently I had gotten there just in time. We were about to start practice, then our first Game was right after. Fortunately my clothes doubled as my Blitz gear, otherwise I would have been screwed.

Ben on the blitz Field felt good compared to Bikanel. The cool water was a welcome change to the hot sand. I wasn't a blitzfinatic by any means. I did it more as a hobby, rather than a career choice. I just happened to be a strong swimmer and my hand-eye coordination under water was excellent. I really never cared if we won or lost, it was no sweat off my back. I stayed in shape, and got paid to do it.

The first game was against Killaka. It was an easy win. Tomorrow we would be against the Ronso or Luca depending on the winners of the next game..

I didn't stick around to watch. I dried myself in the locker rooms and had decided to see if I could pull Yuna away from the games to take her up on that drink. It was dark now, and when I exited the locker rooms the hallways were pretty much empty. Everyone was watching the game.

I had the uneasy feeling there that I was no alone... and lo and behold I screamed, or tried to scream as I felt one hand go around my mouth and an arm around my waist pulling me back against the locker room entrance. I tried to fight the attacker, but he was stronger than me, if only I could get to my garment grid...

"Easy there, Cid's girl!" The familir voice breathed in my ear.

I stopped struggling and he let me go. I turned and tried to punch him in good eye, but he quickly dodged laughing.

"Dammit Gippal! You scared the Chocobo's out of me!" I yelled.

He continued to laugh, "That was great!"

I kicked him in the shin and he stopped laughing, "What the hell? I was just playing..."

"Whatever" I sneered, "leave me alone, I font have time to play with you right now."

He pouted. I could tell he had been drinking, probably for most of the day, "Aww, c'mon princess, I remember when you use to love to play with me."

He had been backing me up against the wall the whole time and I hadn't realized it until he was so close to me now. I put my hand on his chest to try and push his away, but he grabbed them and pinned them next to my head.

I was actually starting to get a little scared... I didn't think that Gippal would normally be capable of hurting me, but he had been drinking, "Yes, well I was young and stupid, and you were the most readily available boy around." I said trying to distract him from his goal. Maybe hurting his pride would do it...

"You don't mean that..." He said with his face in the crook of my neck. I could feel his lips hovering just over my skin. It made me shiver. I don't deny that I'm attracted to Gippal, and yes, him and I had some good times in the past... but it was just that.. all in the past. He was a skeeze and I wanted nothing to do with him now.

He brought his face to mine, and now his lips were mere inches from mine, "I do mean it Gippal, get the hell offa me..." His lips came down on mine and I fought it with all my might... I couldn't move much though. He had me pinned.

I get the idea to give in, at least for the moment, long enough for his to let his guard down, then maybe I could attack. He takes this has a sign to push forward and deepens the kiss. I was right, he had been drinking. I wanted to puke.

I had finally managed to get an arm free from him and was about to grab my blade when I heard someone clear their throat behind us. Gippal stopped immediately and I fell to the ground. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes, but I would not let him see me cry.

I looked up to see who my savior was and my heart stopped. Auron...

"What do you want old man..." Gippal slurred.

I couldn't say anything. Auron looked from Gippal, to me, then back to Gippal, "I was sent to find Rikku."

"Well you found her..." Gippal said, "... and my work is done here... for now."

What the hell was that suppose to me... Did Gippal do this on purpose? Why would he! He walked past Auron and out of the locker rooms casually.

I was speechless. He wanted Auron to find him and I like that... Why? Jealousy? Being a drunk ass? I had no clue.

Auron stood there, emotionless as always. I stood up shakily.

"Thank you..." I said softly.

"For what?" He asked stoically.

"Well, you kinda saved me..."

"Humph, it didn't look like you needed much saving." He said turning away from me.

Seriously! Could he not tell that I was NOT enjoying myself... "but Auron, I..."

"Yuna is requesting that you meet her at the blitz-bar..." He started to walk away as well.

"Auron wait!" He stopped, "It wasn't what it looked like! He came at me from no where..."

"What, and who you do is none of my business, child..." Ouch, he had to throw the child in there... By this time the tears that I had been holding back were falling freely.

"But I- I- just-" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"You what?" He turned. He was angry now.

I didn't know what to say. I just wanted you to know because I'm madly in love with you can can't get you off my mind? I just wanted you to know because you are the only one I want to be with? Neither of those seemed appropriate... I shook my head and continued to sob, "I don't know..." I whispered.

He must have heard me, because he turned and walked away.

I fell to the ground and continued to sob.

Okay, Long chapter... no Aurikku... The next chapter will be the last... and everything will be resolved... promise!

REVIEWS PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:… SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I didn't forget… I promise. This story will be completed by the end of next week. Here is chapter 3. I actually decided to write this from Auron's POV… I write better male characters anyways. So here you go! REVIEW! **

Seeing that precocious little twit with his hands on her fills me with a rage that I had not felt in a long time. I almost turn and walk away because the overwhelming urge to kill the boy is far too strong…. But I take a deep breath and decided to interrupt them out of sheer spite over the situation.

Sadly, I have no right to be angry. I always had an inkling of Rikku and Gippal's previous relationship, but I never thought that their current status was anything more than harmless flirtations. In any case, even with my late night visits to Rikku, I had never declared my intentions. I came to terms with my feelings for her a long time ago, but I would never let them be known… She deserves better than someone going through his third go round on life, someone younger, not jaded… and just as full of warmth and sunshine as she is.

Whenever I wake in her bed after a night with her, I always tell myself I will never return. But I can't stay away. When I am with her, the coldness that has still never quite left me is forgotten and is replaced by something, that even in my youth, I had never felt. I am drawn to her like a moth to a flame, but unfortunately she is the one who will be burned.

She was the first thing I saw as a lurched from the waters of Besaid the day the fayth brought me back. I begged them to just let me rest, my story was over, but they declared that I deserved a second chance. My pleas fell on deaf ears and before I knew it, I had awakened in the warm waters of Besaid. The look on her face when she finally saw me changed something in me, awakened something in me that I had never felt and began the process of melting my heart that had frozen the day of my initial demise.

What had been days to me, had actually been 5 years on Spira, and the squeaky annoying teenager had matured into the beautiful woman I knew she would. The change in age didn't stop the guilt when I thought about her in a manner such as only a man deprived would feel about a beautiful creature such as her, but it also didn't stop me from the fantasies either… and in the end even the fantasies could not stop me from seeking her out.

There were many times before that first night I had talked myself down. Finally, I gave in. I told me self… just once… If I could just have her once, it would be out of my system and I would be able to get on with my… life… but once wasn't enough. I was addicted. I tried to stay away, but in the cold night, I would always think about her pressed against me, the way her hands traveled over me as if trying to heal the scars, both physical and mental.

But this has to end. I'm already in too deep…

I clear my throat to announce my presence behind them. Gippal turns to me smugly and Rikku falls to the floor. The look on her face was a combination of shock and relief.

"What do you want old man." I clench my jaw… I will refrain from tearing him apart… It's probably not his fault he's an idiot… I look down at Rikku, who is still staring at me. Tears begin forming in her eyes. At this point I become unsure as to what is really going on here.

"I was sent to find Rikku" I say staring down the boy.

I can see him quickly losing the balls the alcohol seems to have given him, "Well you found her…" he says turning back to Rikku saying something down to her that I can't quite make out. The confusion on her face is apparent and the tears begin to fall freely now.

I have already decided that this is the best time to cut and run, but seeing her tears makes my own chest tight. I figure that the advances by the boy were not welcomed, but decide to use it in my favor as an easy way to break things now between us. I will remember to seek him out later however and make sure he leaves her alone permanently.

She stands up, still bracing herself against the wall, "Thank you" She says softly.

"For what?" I try and keep my voice as even as possible.

"Well, you kinda saved me" She says a sheepishly.

I scoff, "It didn't look like you needed much saving…." The tears begin again, and I have to turn away.

"But Auron I-"

I have to stop her… "Yuna is requesting that you need her at the blitz-bar…" I begin to walk away.

"Auron wait!" I stop, clenching my fists… it takes everything in my to not turn around and give in, "It wasn't what it looked like! He came at me from nowhere…"

Hurt her, make her hate you. It would be easier on her this way, "What, and who you do is none of my business, child…" I'm sorry, I tell her mentally.

"But I-I just" She begins, I can hear the plea in her voice.

I turn to her again. I am angry now, not at her, but at myself. This is all my fault. I should have been able to control myself. I should have stayed away. I had no right to tarnish her, "You What!?" I expect to hear a declaration of love or like, or something from her at this point. I can see the wheels turning in her head. At this point, I do not think I could handle something like that. To hear my own feelings returned from her would be my complete undoing

All that comes out is a choked back sob, "I don't know… " her words are barely more than a whisper. I turn and walk away before I cave. I never thought it would be this hard to let her go. I leave her there. My thoughts beg her to hate me as I leave her there. Just as I am walking out the doors to the locker room, her sobs reach my ears, and my heart breaks…

This is all my fault, and I hate myself for it.

I have destroyed the one thing in this life that meant anything to me. It's for the best. I just have to keep telling myself that. Everything in me wants to go back and scoop her up in my arms and beg her to forgive me for being such a fool, but I press on. I walk without destination or intent.

I have to get away from here. I assure myself that she will be okay. Tomorrow she will be back to being the bubbily sunshine in everyone's lives. She will pick herself up, put on a brave face, and meet Yuna at the bar with the others, and her life will go on, and I will stay away.

We will see each other in passing and it will be just like it used to be.

I keep repeating things like this to myself as I make my way through the crowded streets. I still haven't decided where I am going, It doesn't matter, there is really no place for me in this world anyways. I am a warrior in a land of peace. I have no purpose left other than to live out the rest of my third life and pray that my return to the farplane come swiftly.

I finally find myself in the arts district. The crowd is much thinner here. I suppose everyone is still watching the games. Most of the shops and such are closed. I wonder though the streets and finally find myself on the beach. There are a few groups of people here and there standing around fires. I find a nice place to sit and hide. I would go back to Bikanel first thing in the morning. No ships would be leaving this late in the evening.

I pull my jug from my side and take a long drag of Sake. The taste no longer affects me. I sit it beside me and lean back against the rock I had found to sit next to. I let out a heavy sigh and close my eyes.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I know there is a slightly drunk, but extremely frantic Yuna shaking me awake. Tidus is on her tail not much further down the beach. I shake the cobwebs enough to finally respond to her.

"What?" I say rather gruffly.

"Auron where is Rikku!? You went to find her hours ago and no one has heard from either one of you since." Yuna, always the worrier.

"I informed her that you were waiting for her. Maybe she went home…"

Yuna shook her head, "No, She's not there. We checked. We've checked everywhere. " She is practically in tears. I stand up dusting the sand off my coat. Tidus is out of breath behind her.

"It's not really like her to run off like this…" Tidus says finally catching his breath, "Not after a game…"

I don't really know what to say. It's not like I can just tell them that I broke her heart and she ran off. As this thought passes through my mind, I am overcome with guilt. This is my fault. Damnit.

"Auron, will you help us look for her? Wakka and Kimari are checking around too… " Yuna pleads.

I sigh, how can I say no. I merely nod a yes and Yuna breathes a sigh of relief, "Thank you so much, Auron. She has been acting so strange lately…." She says sadly.

I ignore this and start my treck back from the beach…. I will check in the last place I saw her, then go from there. I have this awful feeling that I will be the one to find her… God Damnit.

**Pretty long chapter for me… Lemme know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys, one more chapter down... One more to go. I am alternating chapter with this story and another fanfic I have been working on. Please let me know what you think. This chapter is back to Rikku's POV. **

**Oh, and I'm sorry in advance for the asshole that Gippal is... I like the guy, I really do... but for the purpose of this story, I had to make him the bad guy... Sorry!**

**Anyways, without further ado... Chapter 4!**

The Games we Play: Chapter 4. 

I don't know how long I sat there against the wall. The tears had long subsided leaving me numb and cold. I stared blankly at the flickering flame of the lamp across from me. I never imagined it would hurt this much to lose Auron. As I watched him walk away from me, I could literally feel my heart breaking in my chest, I couldn't even breathe... It was that moment that I realized that I did love him, in some strange twisted way.

On shaky legs, I stood up, but continued to lean against the wall. I could hear people coming, most likely the cleaning staff. The games had long since ended. I needed to get out of there. I didn't want to go home, so I briefly considered seeking out Yuna, But quickly change my mind... I didn't want to chance running into Auron.

I made my way out of the stadium and stood out from for a few minutes contemplating my next move. I opt going right, towards the docks. There was a small little dive down there. You wouldn't even know it existed unless you were looking for it. Mostly frequented by dock workers and regulars, I knew no one there would know who I was, and I would be able to drown my sorrows in a bottle of the strongest spice liquor I could afford.

I didn't want to think about tomorrow. I just wanted to forget tonight.

Upon my arrival at the bar, I did a quick sweep of the room, just to make sure. The place was dark, and for the most part quiet. The place reeked of combination of smoke, stale beer and vomit. I decided quickly that I would be getting my drink to-go. I walk up to the bar and clear my throat to get the attention of the young girl that was the bartender. She was perched at the opposite end, playing some sphere game, I assumed.

She huffed as she jumped down and walked over and stood in front of me expectantly.

"A bottle of Tiha, please." I ask setting some gil out onto the bar.

She raises an eyebrow, "Bottle?" She scoffs.

"Yes..." I push the gil closer to her and remove my hand. She shrugs and obliges my request.

"Thanks" I say taking the bottle and leaving the bar. I am immediately greeted by a rush of cool, fresh air. That's much better. Now I could drown my sorrows in peace. I walk further down the docks and find one empty. Nothing but shipping containers and other cargo laying around. I crawl over some smaller crates and seat myself on the edge of the dock.

As much of a desert dweller I was, I would always appreciate the ocean. The water was my home away from home. As I stare out into the darkness, my mind is still cloudy. I reach to the bottle next to me and hold it in front of me, "Cheers..." I say sadly to myself. I take as big of a drink as I can stand and revel in the burn as the cold liquid travels through my body. I sigh...

How could I let it get this far? When did I become this different person? Was this part of growing up? I never really considered "growing up" as a plan for my life. I always saw myself as the heroine adventuress, fighting fiends and discovering new lands... And now, that dream seems like a distant memory. I felt so jaded... Even before this whole falling out with Auron, there was a change within myself, and I had no clue where or when it happened.

It felt like life had no purpose anymore. It was boring. I imagine I was not the only one who felt this. Back when there was Sin, people lived their lives in fear. A purpose was created for those who wanted to stand up and fight, whether it be with the church, or with the Al Bhed, or the Crusaders... After the defeat of Sin, purpose are lost. We are so use to our lives being chaos, that this time of peace is almost unbearable.

Could it be that i create this Chaos and drama in my life to compensate for the lack of adventure? Geez, that sounds so fucked up...

I sigh and take another long drink, already feeling the effects of the first gulp I had taken. I set the bottle between my legs and lead back folding my arms behind my head. The stars above wink at me and I feel tears threatening to return. I close my eyes. I will not cry again. I take a deep breath and release it slowly.

I needed change... Maybe I would accept my father's request. I would NOT be getting married though. I was not ready for that, one big leap at a time. It's not like I would be taking over right away. In the long run, my father was a control freak, and I knew he would not reliquensh his title to me until he was good and ready, and KNEW that I was, in fact, good and ready as well. But... How the hell was I suppose to take charge of a race of people, when my own life was so scattered?

I am torn from my thoughts by a chuckle above me.

I open my eyes to see the bane of my existence staring down at me with that stupid smug grin on his face. This was all his fault, "Go away!" I say sourly closing my eyes again and willing it to happen.

"Awww, c'mon princess... Don't act like that. I didn't do anything to you!" I felt him sit down beside me.

I sit up. I must have moved a little too fast because for a moment the world spins around me. I close my eyes and shake my head trying to get my vision back to normal. I give him the angriest face I can muster, "Look here mister... I don't want you anywhere near me right now, I don't want anything to do with you."

I moved away from him, just out of arm's reach. Unfortunately I had left my bottle sitting next to him. I stretched over to try and snatch it from his side, but he grabs it quickly and takes a long swig. I growl. Why the fuck can't I just be alone!?

"Surely you're not mad at me about earlier..." He said reaching over and sitting the bottle next to me... I could tell he had been drinking more than when he accosted me earlier in the hall... God that seemed like so long ago. The liquor must have really be affecting me more than I thought. I snatched the bottle up and sat it on the other side of me away from him.

I didn't respond to him. I sat there willing my eyes to try and differentiate the line where the ocean met the sky. I pulled my knees up to my chest.

"Seriously?" He laughed and shook his head, "You use to love it when I kissed you..." He said. I swore I could hear a bit of regret in his voice. I continue to do my best to ignore him, and he continued, "But then again, thats not what you're mad about is it?" I clenched my jaw. I knew that he was playing coy, "You're mad that geezer saw us together..." He said. There was something dangerous laced in his voice.

At that point I was angry. I grabbed my bottle and stood, "What the hell do you know Gippal. I don't know why you care so much about what the hell I'm doing!" I yelled down at him.

He looked over his shoulder at me smirking, "Ooh, I guess I hit a nerve there didn't I?" He stood up and moved towards me. I backed up against one of the shipping containers, bottle still clenched in my hand, "I know about you and Auron, Rikku... "

"So what?" I asked I was beyond angry now, "It really none of your business." I wanted to ask how, but he answered it for me.

"I followed you home one night, I wanted to check on you to make sure you were okay... Boy was I surprised, you guys couldn't even make it in the door?" He chuckled. he had stopped in front of me.

I knew of the night he was referring to... Auron had been waiting for me, we barely made it in the door before ripping each other's clothes off... I felt the heat rise to my cheeks at the memory. Gippal leaned in closer to me, "How was he Rikku? Did he make you scream? How did it feel to fuck a dead man? Did you cum?" His voice was laced with venom. He brushed the back of his hand across my face.

I shook my head, "Get away from me..." I moved to get away from him. Quickly he reached out to grab me, but I screamed and slammed the bottle I had been griping over his head. I didn't wait to see the effect. I turned and began to climb over the smallest crate to try and get away from him. I heard him groan and I felt a hand wrap around my ankle. I turned around and Gippal was on his knees, he pulled my leg hard and I lost my balance.

The impact of my body on the corner of the crate knocked the wind out of me and the pain was excruciating. I went limp and before I knew it I was on my back and he was on top of me. Tears formed in my eyes as I tried to fight him. He grasped both of my arms and pinned them to my side. I was scared at this point. This couldn't be happening! The Gippal I knew was a playboy, yes, but he had never been violent.

"Just relax princess, I'm not going to hurt you..." He cooed in my ear, "I don't understand how you can tolerate that old man on top of you, and not me... " He said with disgust.

I spat in his face. Mistake. Stars bursted into my field of vision as the back of his hand connected with my face. Everything starts to get blurry and I feel like I'm about to pass out. Suddenly his weight is gone, but I do not see why. I rolled over on my side and puked off the edge of the dock. I heard commotion behind me, but I was too weak to move. The whole world was spinning.

Just as everything goes black, I hear someone calling my name. His voice is deep, and full of concern. I am lifted off the hard dock and am settled comfortably into the strong arms of my savior. Something deep within me knew who it was... But the outward drunk part of me passed out before I could acknowledge it.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is it guys.. this is the final chapter, besides maybe an epilogue or something. But I dunno what I would do with that... I'm going to have to think on it. This chappy goes back into Auron's POV for the most part. There will be some Gippal asskicking... So I apologize in advance. Like I said before, I have nothing against the guy, but for the purpose of this story, he is the bad guy. So, on that note. **

**The Games We Play: Chapter 5**

**Auron's POV**

I leave the frantic Yuna behind on the beach making my way back into the city. I advise her and Tidus to go back to Rikku's and wait there for her to come home. I also make sure to tell them to let me know as soon as she does so...

It seems that the the games have long since let out, but many of the fans are still milling about Luca. The streets are still fully of, by this time, mostly inebriated blitz-goers. I decide that, first, I would check the last place I saw Rikku. I couldn't imagine that she had remained in the locker room hallway, but I can't rule anything out at this point. I understand that she was upset, but this was not supposed to affect her like this. I couldn't imagine that she would be so torn over someone like me.

As I walk up to the stadium, I can see that the place is dimmed. The normal bright yellow lamps are now a neon shade of blue green. The gates have been locked and the place is empty from what I can tell. Surely someone would have kicked her out of they came across her wheeping in the hallway.

"Rikku!" I call gruffly down the hallway. All I hear in return is my voice echoing back at me. I briefly consider breaking in, but change my mind. I'll have to take it on faith that she is not in there.

I sigh and turn facing out over the main street of Luca. What would Rikku do? I look to my left, which leads back to the beach. To my right leads towards the docks, and straight ahead is the main part of town, the square, residences, and the pub... I can only assume that Yuna and the others have already checked that direction, so I go right into the docks.

This would be no place for her at this time of night. The docks are dark and scarcely populated. The people who are walking around are either lost, or are dock workers and ships attendants... I cannot say that they have a reputation for being the most hospitable bunch... Especially when there is a young half naked girl walking around.

Every step I take where I do not find her, worry sinks deeper in my chest... If she is hurt, its all your fault old man. Can you live with that?

I shake these morbid thoughts from my head and continue onward. I keep telling myself that she is okay. She is good at not wanting to be found. Someone could be right on top of her and not even know it. This doesn't nothing to reassure myself, and I still feel sick in my stomach. I my jaw clenches and I press onward, now with more haste in my step.

As I reach nearly the end of the docks I have all but given up finding her until I come across a small hole in the wall pub. From the noise inside, I can tell they are still open. My heart leaps and suddenly my hope of finding her returns.

As I enter the bar, I am momentarily stopped by the horrid smell. I shake it off and notice that the place is mostly empty. The music is loud, but no one seems to notice. There are a few couples tucked away in a few of the darker corners, and a few men at the bar watching the sphere, but no one takes notice of my presence.

I stomp up to the bartender, a young woman with old eyes. She does a double take at me, her eyes are wide. I can tell she recognizes who I am, but she does not say so.

I glare at her with my one good eye, "I'm looking for a girl..." I say gruffly, "Blonde, green eyes..."

"Al Bhed?" The girl asks blandly.

I nod.

The girl shrugs, "Yeah, she came in about an hour ago... She paid a pretty penny for a bottle of spice liqueur."

Great... A drunk sad Rikku... I could only imagine where this was going to lead.

I thank the girl and throw some gil on the bar for her troubles and take my leave of the place. I walk out to the edge of one of the smaller piers and think a moment. She could be anywhere... This search is fruitless. What the hell was I going to say if I did find her?

Sorry?

No that didn't seem right... and if I know her well enough through observation, I am the last person she is going to want to see. Am I supposed to lose my resolve and take her in my arms and confess my unyielding love for her? That does not seem to be appropriate either... Maybe I could propose an adult conversation about our current status, which may or may not lead back to me confessing my love to her... I groan... Who the hell have I become. When did I let this little slip of a girl become such a big part of my life.

I suppose when you have nothing else to live for, you start living for someone else...

I am pulled out of my thoughts by a scream for help. I know instantly it is Rikku. My body moves on its own as i race to where the scream came. I can see nothing by containers. I hear a muffled voice coming from the edge of the dock. I'm able to climb over the top of the small pallets just in time to see Gippal's hand connect with the side of Rikku's face.

In a bind rage I pull the boy off of her and throw him into the containers. I do not give him time to recover before I am on top of him. My hand goes around his throat and I have him pinned against the dock. His eyes go wide when he finally realizes who his attacker is and he struggles.

I reach into my belt with my free hand quickly pulling out the small knife I always kept tucked there. I jab it into his side, not hard enough to do any damage, but hard enough to make a point. He instantly stills. His eyes are full of hate and he reeks of alcohol.

I lean in closer to him, "Boy, I should cut you from navel to nose..." His eyes go wide again with the threat. He tries to struggle again, but I push the knife in a little harder and he stops. The hate in his eyes has been replaced with fear... and I can tell that he is silently pleading for his life. I squeeze his throat a little harder, enjoying the feel of the muscles giving under my grip.

He begins to claw at my hand, his face turning blue from the lack of oxygen. My face twists with disgust. Really, i would be doing the world a favor by getting rid of him right here and now... but alas, I am not a murdered, however noble the cause. I release my grip. He immediately rolls over on his side coughing, holding his throat.

I reach down and pick him up back the back of his jacket. He lets out a yelp in surprise. I drag him to the edge of the dock and throw him down the 20 or so feet into the water. He screams, and is silent when he hits the water. I watch him land, but do not stick around to see if he comes back up. It's not murder if he drowns...

My rage now gone, my attention turns back to the girl laying on the dock. She is on her side and I am pretty sure she vomited. I roll her over and she limply flops into my lap. My heart clenches when I see the developing bruise on her cheek. It shouldn't be too bad though. I brush her hair out of her face and shake her gently, "Rikku... I need you to wake up..." There is no response, only a groan. I needed to get her home. I kiss her forehead and scoop her up bridal style. I carefully climb my way off the dock and make my way towards her house. She snuggles deeper into my hold on her. I feel awful...

All of this is my fault.

I tell myself that I cannot dwell on that too much right now. My only concern is getting her home and safe.

As I carry her through the streets I more than a few odd looks are thrown my way, but no one stops me or asks any questions, they just get out of the way. I am more than a little thankful to finally reach her street. The stress of the day is catching up to me and I can feel myself craving sleep as well.

I turn the knob to her apartment, thankful that Yuna must still be there. Yuna must have heard me coming because before I even have the door closed, she is there in the hallway. The look on her face is pure horror as she takes everything in...

"Oh my god! What happened!?" She stumbles over to Rikku in my arms she looks down at her and then back at me, "Is she okay!?" I nod an affirmative.

Tidus takes this moment to join us in the hallway, pulling Yuna aside so I can get her the rest of the way to her bedroom and I can tell they follow me. Tidus reaches around me and opens the door. I step inside, it's dark, as the only long comes from a small blue glow sphere in the corner and whatever filters in through the curtains.

I lay her down on the bed, then realize that all her bedding is in a tangled heap on the floor. I reach down, pulling off her shoes and grab one of the blankets off the floor. I cover her... Tidus and Yuna are still standing in the doorway. Both are silent. I don't pay them any mind as I reach down, brushing the hair from her face.

I turn to leave, but am startled when I feel a tug on my coat. I look down to see Rikku's hand reaching out from under the blanket. Her eyes are still closed, "Please stay." She says almost too soft to hear. I cannot tell if she truly is awake or not, regardless I cannot deny her request.

I turn to Tidus and Yuna whose faces are both plastered with looks of confusion. Were it any other time, I may have found it amusing... but I was not in the mood, "I will stay with her, you two go and get some rest."

I could tell that Yuna was about to protest, however Tidus grabbed her hand. I could see the mental exchange between them, even in the dimly lit room. Yuna turned back to me and nodded, "I'll be back to check on her tomorrow." And with that she turns.

I look at Tidus and there is a large smile on his face. He gives me a cheeky thumbs up and turns to follow his wife.

I sigh and look back down at the girl in the bed. I contemplate for a moment crawling into the bed with her, however I decide that may not be the best idea, given the fact that she probably will not remember much about the situation at first.

There is no other furniture in the room that would do well for some shut-eye, so I settle myself on the floor next to her bed, propped against the mattress. I rest my head on the edge of the bed and shut my eyes...I've slept in worse positions, and at least here I have a little piece of mind that she is right next to me, and safe.

**There you have it... There will be one final chapter in Rikku's POV and thats it... **

**REVIEWS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I lied in the last chapter... THIS is the final one... That's is... it's over. So get on with it and read the story!**

_**The Games We Play: Chapter 6**_

Rikku's POV.

I groan and roll over, away from the offending light source that is too bright, even with my eyes closed. My tongue feels like sandpaper, and coupled with the taste of vomit, I could already tell that this was not going to be a very productive day. As I open and close my mouth, trying to restore moisture, I notice that my jaw is sore. I touch it softly and cringe... suddenly remembering my fight with Gippal.

My heart skips a beat, and I am suddenly very awake. What the fuck happened!? My head is pounding as i sit up in bed. Thankfully I am in my room... and even better, my clothes are still on, but how the hell did I get here?

But, where was Gippal? He almost...

Before that next horrifying thought can come to my brain, I hear something on the other side of my bed almost like breathing... I sit there for a moment trying to collect my wits about me... and then finally muster the courage to look...

I gasp as I peek over the edge of my mattress to the floor below. Auron is stretched out next to my bed. A few of the leftover blankets from my tantrum are wrapped around him... His arm is folded under his head for support. He is snoring softly, and I must admit, this is the most peaceful I have ever seen him.

I bite my lip. Was he the one who brought me home? I can't imagine the state I was in when he found me... Did he save me from Gippal? He must have, how else would I have gotten here? How did he find me? Was he looking for me?

All these questions and more were racing through my head, but I decided not to wake him up. I didn't want to face him yet, at least not without brushing my teeth, and maybe a shower...

I throw the covers off myself and step down to the floor next to him. I lean over him as quietly as I can. He continues to breathe deeply. I gently stroke the side of his face. He stirs a bit but doesn't wake up... I stand up sighing and tiptoe to the bathroom, taking one last glance at my sleeping guardian as I close the door. My stomach is doing flip flops, and not just because of the hangover.

I think back on the events leading up to last night and am suddenly very sad all over again... He doesn't love me. I should have known better, I mean, he had to be drunk just to show up at my house.

I shake these thoughts from my head and tell myself that's enough... It's his loss... For some reason though, I still feel like shit.

I shower quickly and brush my teeth running as if I was on autopilot, trying to keep my mind focused on one thing at a time. I check out my face in the mirror... My cheek is a little dark, but its not too noticeable. I could easily pass it off as a blitz injury. I poke it it and cringe... It still hurts like a bitch...

As I am about to walk back out in my room, I realize that I am only wrapped in a towel... and didn't think to grab any extra clothes. It's not like Auron hasn't seen me naked a million times, but still, after yesterday, I guess I am feeling a bit self conscious.

I slowly turn the knob to the door and peek around the door into my room. My heart falls... Auron is gone.

I step out into the dim bedroom and look around, and as usual, no sign that he was even here. I have to tell myself that he wasn't just a figment of my imagination. I sigh and sit down on my bed dejectedly. I was hoping to at least get some answers from him about last night...

I hear something out in the living area, and realize my door is open a crack. I listen carefully again, waiting for the sound again. I hear water running. I am suddenly filled with hope. I quickly throw on a plain white tank top and an orange pair of sleeping shorts.

I walk down the hall as quietly as I can, afraid that if I make a noise he will disappear. Stop just as I reach the corner to the kitchen... I slowly poke my head around the corner and am immediately elated to see that my suspicions have been confirmed and that Auron is still here. I lean back against the wall to calm my racing heart, and to remind myself that maybe he just wants to make sure that I am okay...

After all it would be the decent thing to do.

I stand there another minute listening to him rustle around in the kitchen. I can tell now that he is making tea.

"Rikku..." He says gruffly...

I nearly jump out of my skin, what the hell!? Could he hear my heart beating? That HAS to be it... I mean I'm a _master_ thief. There was no way that I made enough noise for him to hear me.

I step around the corner sheepishly with my hands behind my back. He is looking at me sternly, I can see his eyes clearly without the cowl and glasses. I realize that his coat is also nowhere to be found. I look away from his scrutinizing gaze... Even with clothes on, I feel naked standing here.

He moves closer to me, grasping my chin with a feather light touch. I think my heart literally stops in my chest. He tilts my head to the side, and I realize he is inspecting my cheek. I hear him 'hmph' and he lets go of my face. I look back down, I see him reach in his pocket and take a small jar out. I watch with fascination as he pops the lid and dips in his fingers.

"Look at me..." He says sternly. Woah, Deja Vu much?

I do so and am surprised to see nothing but concern on his face. He grasps my chin again and I flinch as the cold gel touches my cheek. He is so incredibly gentle as he rubs the salve into my skin...

"This will make it heal more quickly..." He says softly. He releases my chin and I miss the warmth immediately. My cheek tingles from the salve. He turns back around and grabs a mug off the counter handing it to me. The liquid in it smells divine.

I take it graciously, "Thank you..." I say quietly. He nods and turns around grabbing his own cup off the counter.

"I assume you have some questions..." He says nonchalantly.

I nod, still looking down at my tea. God, this is so awkward. I don't even know how to act around him now. Him and I had never just been alone together, when we weren't in bed, not since Yuna's pilgrimage.

He walks past me into the living room. I follow, I settle myself in a large Papasan chair and him in front of me on the couch.

I bite my lip, wanting to say something... But I can't find words. I hold my mug in my lap, relishing the warmth of the cup in my hands. My mind is racing a million miles a minute. I can't settle one one thing at a time. Suddenly the most simple of questions pops in my head.

"You saved me?" I phrase it as a question. I still don't look at him.

"Yes..." He states simply, "How much do you remember?"

I shake, "Nothing after..." I trail off and touch my cheek where the salve still tingles my skin. The pain is gone though.

He grunts and takes a sip of his own tea and sets it down beside him. He leans forward resting his elbows on his knees. I can tell he is looking at me, but I continue looking down chewing on my lip.

"I was walking down the docks looking for you. Yuna and found me earlier that evening and asked my help in finding you, She was worried when you did not meet her like you were supposed to..." He paused, as if thinking carefully about his next words, "I was terrified for you" He finally admitted.

I finally look up at him and see that it was his turn to avoid my gaze. He was looking down at the floor, fists clenched...

"I heard you scream, and my world stopped. I knew that if anything happened to you it would be my fault," I almost stopped him to insist otherwise, but he continues before I can get a word in, "I saw him hit you... and... I don't think I have ever been that angry..." He pauses a moment, then continues, "I wanted to kill him..."

I gasp, "Auron, you didn't..." As much as I hated Gippal, I didn't want to see him dead...

Auron shakes his head and finally looks up at me, "I honestly don't know, I threw him off the dock. I figured if it wasn't his time, he would be spared by the sea..." I accept this answer for what it is and decide not to dwell on it at the moment. If my father ever found out what happened, Gippal would die anyways, no joke...

I can see the conflict in his eyes, "Rikku, I am so sorry... I know that this is my fault..." I stop him.

"Why is it your fault..." I am suddenly feeling very brave, and my words came out without thinking "I was the one who acted like an idiot. I shouldn't have been so dramatic... I had no reason to be upset..." I stand up going to the window. I cross my arms defensively and look outside. Even with my resolve, and my best attempt at faking acceptance over the situation between Auron and I... Tears are still threatening to pour from my eyes. I don't know if it's because I am embarrassed or that my heart is broken, i think its a combination of both.

"You never made me any promises Auron..." I say finally, "We never discussed what this was or wasn't... I got attached... it was wrong of me... " Even as I say the words my voice cracks... I hear movement behind me, but before I can turn, a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around me. I am pulled against his chest and he buries his face in my hair. The tears fall freely now and I cover his arms with my own

"Rikku..." He groans, "I don't know what I'm doing..." He confesses, "Matters of the heart have never been my strong suit... Frankly, I never cared to try before."

His admission forces a strangled sob I am not able to hold in, he continues regardless, "I lived for death for so long... Even before my pilgrimage with Braska, when I was still a boy, I had accepted that I would die in battle. To die in battle was a glorious death.

Then, wandering around as an unsent, I longed for death. I just wanted to rest. There was no time for love." He squeezed me tighter resting his head on mine. I stood there continuing to listen to him intently, as this was the longest I had ever heard him talk at one time.

"I begged for them to let me stay on the farplane, I didn't want a second chance, I didn't have anything left to live for... I had avoided attachments in this world for that very reason, but the fayth insisted." He loosed his grip and turned me in his arms. Tears still flowed silently down my cheeks. He wiped them away and smiled gently at me, "Then I saw you, on the day when I came back. You were there. You were happy to see me. I felt something change within me at that moment.

I had always admired your courage and your light, Rikku, but when I saw what a magnificent woman you had become, I knew I was in trouble." I blushed at this. He obviously saw things in me I did not...

"I tried to stay away from you... I didn't, and still don't believe that I deserve you..." I stopped him at this point.

"Auron, everyone deserves happiness, especially you." I place my hand on the side of this face. He closes his eyes and leans into it, "You sacrificed so much of yourself for everyone else... why don't you deserve to be happy? Why should everyone else get what they want... The fayth gave you a second chance to find that happiness in a world where you have a chance at that.. You should take it for what its worth."

Auron smiles at me, "When did you get so wise?"

I smile back and shrug.

"You make me happy Rikku..." He says softly.

"Then stay with me..." I say simply, as if it was the easiest solution in the world.

He smirks, "What will the others say..."

I shrug again, "Since when have you ever cared about what other people think?"

He doesn't answer. Instead he leans forward and brushes his against mine. My eyes flutter shut and I wrap my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. His arms wrap tightly around my waist, pulling me flush against him.

The kiss becomes more heated and urgent. I pull away, trying to convey a look of lust on my face, hoping he gets the hint.. He does.

He picks me up bridal style and starts towards the bedroom, but there is a knock on the door. He stops and groans.

"Its probably Yuna..." he states, "She has probably made herself sick with worry..." He sets me down on my own feet.

I shake my head, "I don't care... She can wait."

He looks like he is about to protest, but I turn on my heels and start removing my clothing as I make my way to the bedroom. I hear his trademark 'hmph' then his urgent footsteps behind me. He tackles me from behind, and we both collapse on my bed. I squeak as he lands on top of me.

I still hear knocking on the door, and then Yuna's voice muffled coming through the house, it is forgotten however when Auron's lips find mine again for a searing, but short kiss. He pulls away, looking into my eyes and brushing his hand gently across the unbruised side of my face.

"I love you Rikku..."

I am so stunned I can't even find the word to say back. Tears begin to form in my eyes again, "E muja oui, duu..." I say forgetting how to speak normal spirian momentarily.

"Forever..." He whispers huskily in my ear. I smile and pull him into another kiss.

Yes, forever.

**Well, thats is... I actually finished a fanfic! This is the first story I have ever finished! I don't think it was my best work, but you guys seemed to enjoy it! I was thinking about writing a short sequel to this. Something about Rikku having to convince her father her and Auron were meant to be together... I dunno... we'll see, Maybe I can be convince with some nice reviews. **

**Anyways. Hope you enjoyed. **

**Much Love, **

**Pryze. **


End file.
